1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat pipes, and particularly to a heat pipe comprising a sealed vesicle therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat pipes have excellent heat transfer performance due to their low thermal resistance, and are therefore an effective means for transfer or dissipation of heat from heat sources. Currently, heat pipes are widely used for removing heat from heat-generating components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers, especially in a notebook computer having a smaller inner space therein. Preferably, a wick structure is attached to an inner surface of the heat pipe for drawing the working medium back to the evaporator section after it is condensed at the condenser section. An inner surface of the wick structure defines a vapor channel through which vapor moves from the evaporator section toward the condenser section. With the notebook computer becoming smaller and smaller, a size of the vapor channel is greatly reduced. Thus, the vapor can not flow fluently from the evaporator section toward the condenser section via the vapor channel, thereby decreasing the heat transfer capability of the heat pipe.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a heat pipe with an improved heat transfer capability to overcome the above mentioned shortcoming.